1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention concerns crib constructions and latch mechanisms therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Crib dropsides are today generally releasable from a locked position by means of a foot operated lever positioned beneath the crib. While this construction has proven to be safe and effective, it is not particularly convenient, particularly if an infant is being held at the same time.
A number of hand-actuated latch mechanisms have been proposed, including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,242,509 and 1,705,851. The former construction provides a pair of thin, slidable rods within a hollow bar which defines the top rail of the dropside. A spring urges the rods in opposite directions and into locking engagement with a pair of vertical rails. An actuating mechanism including a pair of opposing grips allows the rods to be moved toward each other and out of engagement with the vertical rails. The '851 patent discloses a mechanism which operates in a similar manner.